


Of Migraines & Rest

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Sylvain could remember when he asked about them, he had asked Dimitri how he usually handled the pain and the response he had been given was heartbreaking.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Of Migraines & Rest

It wasnt often that these migraines rendered the king to the mess he is now. The said man laid on his stomach, taking deep, slow breaths, head buried under his pillow. The curtains had been drown to block out the midday sun that shone bright and high in the sky. There was absolute silence in the room aside from the occasional broken, sob like whimper that came from the scarred up king. On the days he would get like this, it was sad to not be able to do much if anything at all to alleviate the nauseating pain the one eyed man was feeling. Sylvain could remember when he asked about them, he had asked Dimitri how he usually handled the pain and the response he had been given was heartbreaking. Dimitri had told him that he simply pushed through the pain, even if often times it felt like every cell in his body wanted to explode all at once. Even when he was feeling so weak, nauseated he still pushed through it because he knew he had so much to do. And usually that meant he had things to do for others or for the benefit of others verses himself. Sylvain sighed as he sat on the floor, one hand gently rubbing his Husband's back, the other he was using as a pillow.

Yes he knew he could climb into bed and hold his beloved, but he could feel the heat radiating off of the younger man. A fever, a pain induced fever and he knew Dimitri probably already felt worse enough. He didnt need him clinging to him and adding to that uncomfortable heat. Sylvain ran hot naturally, Dimitri always ran cold, so it wasnt odd to see him covered completely or pressing himself against the closest human warmer. Which was odd considering their home was always chilly or cold even during the spring and summer. So with Dimitri running a fever, he knew that he wouldn't want to be held by anyone who was warmer then what he was feeling right now. "Dima, how are you feeling? Any better? Do you need anything?" Sylvain found himself asking in a whisper, he didnt wish to risk making the man's migraine worse. He waited patiently for the other to register his question and truth be told, he wasnt expecting a response. Sylvain started at the feeling of his husband slowly moving his arm to pull the pillow from over his head.

In all honesty, Dimitri was usually so well kept even if it was only because Sylvain and Dedue often times made sure he dressed well and actually managed his now long locks of golden hair. Otherwise the man would simply dress in whatever was already laid out and leave his hair a mess. It's not that Dimitri didnt care for how he looked, he just was never one to really pay much mind if any to his appearance, it's not like he was unappealing to look at. But right now, right now his beloved looked like a mess. His hair was a tangled mess, dark bags under his eyes, cheeks flushed and his expression twisted in what one would and could only describe as utter misery. Sylvain frowned a she reached up to gently massage the base of Dimitri's skull, he watched as his remaining eye fluttered closed in content at the feeling. "Just...stay here, please?" Came the damn near sob sounding beg from the Savior King.

Of course he was going to stay, he had nowhere else to be. After all when they woke up this morning and Sylvain had noticed his husband was suffering from a migraine he had asked Dedue to cancel all of Dimitri's meeting for the day. He was happy that Dedue was still around to help their King. Dimitri wasn't helpless, not all the time anyway. But there were times when Dimitri would take on far too much for his own good, would try to do everyone instead of passing certain tasks onto someone else who would be glad to do said task and even have an easier time getting it done. Dedue made sure that Dimitri didnt overwork himself, made sure he focused on the things he really needed to attend to now that he was King of the new United Fódlan. And being thr new King of an entire content wasn't easy especially when the former Empire territory had suffered so much damage along with so many other parts of the land, of course it would take so much out of one man who still believed he had to atone for so many things and had to punish himself for his actions.

"I'm not going anywhere, dont worry. You just try and get some rest." Not like the poor man could do much else anyway, but it was always good for him to reassure the king that it was okay for him to not worry about anything and he could just lay in bed and allow his body, mind and soul to rest. Sylvain smiled softly as he stood up to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the back of Dimitri's head. "I love you, my king." He could hear a weak whimper and a momentary purr of content.

He didnt need to hear the verbal response to know Dimitri loved him as well.


End file.
